Many presently known robots include complex linkages having many joints, motors, and encoders. The complexity of these known robots makes them bulky, heavy, slow, expensive, and unreliable.
A few critical factors that are considered when designing a robot are compactness, complexity, cost, maneuverability, reliability, and speed.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need for a robot that is compact, lightweight, inexpensive to manufacture, and capable of efficiently performing various requested tasks. There also exists a need for a robot that is capable of performing tasks in a zero-gravity environment that are communicated to the robot from a remote host computer.